Irgendwo im Nirgendwo
Wie alles begann "Erbitte Landeerlaubnis!", sprach ich zum Mikrophon. Der Zuständige sprach zurück: "Erlaubnis angenommen, sie dürfen auf diesen Planeten landen", und ich war froh, dass ich meine Fracht los werde. Ich sprach: "Das macht 85'730 Spore-Dollars, für diese 10 Kisten! Natürlich, Kapitän. In Bar oder in Scheck?, fragte der Zuständige. Mir war es eigentlich egal, nur ich wollte das Geld jetzt! Schließlich bekam ich das Geld und flog von diesem Planeten weg. "Die Häuser sind wirklich bezaubern!", sprach Diplomat Skorpo. Wissenschaftler Tschukon Gie konnte dieser Meinung nur mit einem Nicken bejahen, auch wenn er gar keinen Hals hatte. Ingenieur Ecki kümmerte sich gerade darum, die Heizung zu reparieren, die seit 2 Standarttagen kaputt ist. "So, die Heizung müsste wieder funktionieren!", sprach er erwartungsvoll. Im Raumschiff herrschte eine höllische Hitze! Es musste bestimmt um 35°C sein, aber ich war zuversichtlich, denn ich tat meinen Job gut. So gut, dass ich bald einen Posten im großem Rat einnehmen könnte. Mein Reich befolgte die Ideologie der Ordnung und regelmäßig bekamen wir neue Nachrichten, was auf unserem Heimatplaneten geschah. Als ich soeben den Fernsehschirm einschalten wollte, explodierte er, was ein Anzeichen dafür war, dass das soeben besagte Objekt kaputt ist. Ecki schaute mich mit einem vorwurfsvollem Gesicht an, dass mir förmlich sagen wollte, dass ich unfähig sei, mit Geräten umzugehen. Das Problem löste Ecki in wenigen Minuten und so konnten wir alle die Neuigkeiten erfahren, doch leider waren es keine Neuigkeiten, sondern langweilige Widerholungen einer Fernsehsoap, die eigentlich für die Vernichtung der Grox entwickelt wurden. Die Entwickler hatten das Gefühl, dass die Köpfe der Grox durch diese Soap explodieren würde. Wie besagt, wir bekamen keine Neuigkeiten, wir flogen zu unserem Heimatplaneten und wir landeten in der schönen, aber kleinen Stadt namens Verionà City. Die Stadt war ein Zentrum des Geldes, hier wird verkauft und gekauft, meistens werden billige Produkte verkauft bsp. synthetisches Gewürz, aber bis heute hat es kein Kunde gemerkt, dass es sich um eine simple Fälschung handelt. Durch diesen Schwarzmarkt war unser Reich außergewöhnlich reich. Groxalarm An was das Reich jedenfalls nicht gedacht hatte, war ein Alarmsystem. Unser Reich war technologisch doch recht rückständig. Wir sahen Groxschiffe am Himmel, schon wieder und sie griffen wieder einer unserer Städte an. Wie es ja der Zufall will, war es genau Verionà City und prompt explodierte die Fabrik, in der man die billige Gewürzfälschung bekanntlich produzierte. Plötzlich schossen die Groxschiffe nicht mehr, sie beamten einige unserer Trabanten auf ihr Schiff, jedenfalls versuchten sie es, doch der Beamer fiel aus und die Genossen fielen auf den Boden, was der sofortige Tod bedeutet. Mich, mein Kamerad Skorpo, Tschukon Gie und Ecki beamten sie in ihr Lagerraum, flogen von meinem Heimatplaneten weg. Im Frachtraum herrschte eine noch schlimmere Hitze als in unserem Raumschiff. Die Grox legten keine Wert auf angemessene Temperaturen, da es sich um Cyborgs handelt, die unabhängig von ihrer Außentemperatur agieren können. Jedenfalls war es im Frachtraum um die 45°C und ein paar Kisten Gewürze standen auch herum. Es muss nicht lange vergangen sein, da beamten sie uns auf einen fremden Planeten herunter. Die Angst sei mit dir Der Planet war überzogen mit Urwäldern, mit Tieren und Pflanzen, die unterschiedlich aussahen und dennoch abhängig voneinander waren. Jedenfalls wussten wir alle, dass wir in einem fremdem Ökosystem, die Parasiten sind und deshalb nicht lange überleben werden. Soeben berichtet uns Ecki, dass es sich um Planet X-9TC handelt, jedenfalls handelt es sich um einen Planet, der scheinbar neu entdeckt wurde. Der nächste, kolonialisierte Planet war 100, vielleicht auch 200 Lichtjahre entfernt, jedenfalls viel zu weit weg. Die Sonnen schienen, die Betonung liegt auf die Sonnen, da der Planet ein Doppelsternensystem umkreiste. Kühle Nächte wechselten sich mit heißen Tägen. Glücklicherweise hatte Tschukon Gie ein Zelt und Nahrungsmittel für eine knappe Woche dabei. Das Wasser mussten wir aus dem Fluss holen. Es wurde dunkel und wir legten uns zum Schlafen hin, was nicht bedeuten sollte, dass wir wirklich müde waren. Wir waren nur erschöpft und dementsprechend schnell schliefen wir auch ein. . Es war Morgen und die Sonnen stiegen über den Horizont, der bedeckt von Dunst und Nebel war. Wir alle wurden wach, öffneten die Kiste von Tschukon Gie und machten ein Feuer. Die Kiste war gefüllt mit leckersten Dingen bsp. ein nebulanischer Burger oder ein Getreidebrot aus den weiten Ebenen von Kar-7. Auch ein Fernseher war dabei und Ecki fragte: "Hat es hier eine Steckdose?" Der Fernseher funktionierte auch mit Batterien, was uns nicht weiterhalf, da wir keine Batterien hatten. Nach dem Frühstück stiegen wir in unser Automobil ein, erkundeten die Gegend, was uns zu dem negativem Ergebnis brachte, dass wir in einem Schlammloch landeten. Wie bekannt, kann man einem Automobil in einem Schlammloch nicht helfen und so sanken wir langsam aber stetig in den Abgrund. Plötzlich hörten wir Geräusche und das Rascheln der Büsche nahm zu. Eine Spinne kam zu uns, mit 8 roten Augen und sie sah uns an. Ihre Augen sahen beängstigend aus, allerdings verschwand sie wieder. Dieses Auftauchen hatte allerdings Folgen und Skorpo musste seine Unterwäsche wechseln. Sind Grox hier? Es wurde Mittag, die Temperaturen stiegen gegen 50°C und wir holten Wasser. Am Fluss bemerkte ich etwas und es sah nicht gut aus. Es war kein Fisch, auch keine Kreatur, es war ein Schiff. Ein kleines Schiff, dass mit denen von den Grox ähnlich sah. Ich rannte zu unserem Lager, berichtete es und alle waren geschockt über diese Information. "Was wir jetzt können ist ruhig sein", sprach Tschukon Gie. Entgegen Tschukon Gies Idee sprach Ecki: "Wir müssen die Grox vernichten!" Wir einigten uns darauf, dass wir zuerst diesem Phänonem folgen müssten, bevor wir Spekulationen anstellen können. Wir gingen dem Fluss entlang und kurze Zeit später erreichten wir eine Stadt namens Grox-Aussenstation 18, Sektor 3C. Die Häuser waren im Stil der Grox, die Fahrzeuge und sogar die Bewohner sahen wie Grox aus. Ein paar Sklaven konnten wir auch sehen. Primitivlinge gesichtet, alle Sklaven auf ihre Station. "Schnell weg", sprach ich zu den anderen, doch es war zu spät. Nur wenige Minuten später und wir wurden von den Grox gefangen. Wir wurden zugeteilt und wir alle mussten in einem Sektor arbeiten, der sich "Kqoz Qura Liz" nennt. Wir stellen fest, dass es sich um ein Waffenlager handelte. Waffen überall Überall sahen wir schöne Waffen und sie funkelten. Eine Neutronenbombe, ein Planetenklatscher und sogar der neue Laser X-9000, der eigentlich erst in 3 Monaten auf dem Markt erscheinen soll. Wir mussten die Waffen putzen und waren auch für die Wartung der Toiletten zuständig, die katastrophal aussahen. Sie wurden mindestens seit 3 Jahren nicht mehr geputzt und so mussten wir löseln, wer heute die Toilette putzt. Der Verlierer war kein anderer als ich und so machte ich mich ans Werk. Putzen hier, Putzen da, ein Buch über Galaxiearm 4 und eine Zeitung namens Tri'ce Djong, was glaube ich, Groxnews heißen soll. Zumindest heißen alle Zeitungen der Grox so. Nach 3 Stunden war ich fertig und ich legte mich auf ein Kissen hin, natürlich ohne Decke und ohne Matratze. Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm Wir alle wachten um Standartzeit 4:39 auf und mussten jetzt die Fahrzeuge warten. Alle anderen Sklaven waren auch wach, nur die Grox schliefen gemütlich weiter. Nun ja, so wie halt Grox eben schlafen, aber es ist nicht mit dem Schlaf von uns zu vergleichen. Eher mit einem Trance-Zustand, in denen die Grox nun für die Verwaltung zuständig waren und gleichzeitig Raumschiffe kontrollierten. Aus dem Lautsprecher in unserem Zimmer ertönte: "Nukia Si'liaka Hokrii e Garia saiiö." Sogar ich, der die Groxsprache über 15 Jahre lang studierte, wusste nicht, was es wirklich heißt. Jedenfalls hatte es irgendwas mit Essen zu tun und ja, meine Befürchtung wurde war. Wir mussten alle in einen riesigen Raum gehen und auch andere Kreaturen waren dabei. Wir bekamen eine Tablette, die wir einnehmen mussten und schon waren wir satt. Dann ging es an die Arbeit und ein Progagandalied ertönte aus den Lautsprecher, dass so lautete: "Ufaki Sali'ra e Alinia aif Grox i alak faoii sia Miy." Die Fahrzeuge sehen schrecklich aus und sie dienen auch dazu, Angst zu machen. Der Motor ist ein H-19, auf unserem Planeten haben wir gerade einmal H-7, die Scheinwerfer können zu Laser umfunktioniert werden und sogar Halter für Motoröl haben diese Fahrzeuge. Plötzlich kam ein Grox zu uns, nahm seine Peitsche und schlug damit auf uns, da wir nicht schnell genug arbeiten. Das ist ein typisches Verhalten der Grox. Sie haben immer das Gefühl, dass die Sklaven zu langsam arbeiten, zu dumm sind und gar nichts können, weil die Grox so verblendet von ihrer eigenen Eitelkeit sind, dass sie eigentlich nur sich selber sehen können. Es war 6:19 und wir gingen in ein Flugzeug oder wie es die Grox nennen: "Suga'ti", und wurden zu einer grösseren Kolonie hingeflogen. Wir sollten jetzt in einer Stahlfabrik arbeiten, damit die Grox sich ernähren können. Es mündet mir nach Metall und Gewürz Wir sollten Titan produzieren und vor uns lagen ein paar Felsbrocken. Die Grox verlangen wirklich, dass wir daraus etwas herstellen können. Kein Ofen, keine Werkzeuge, nur ein kleiner Eimer. Tschukon Gie machte einen Versuch, legte die Felsbrocken in den Eimer und wartete. Nichts geschah, doch wir entdeckten einen Knopf und plötzlich fing der Eimer an zu glühen. Nach einer gewissen Zeit konnten wir die schwimmende Titanstücke aus dem geschmolzenem Gestein nehmen und füllten sie in ein Gefäss mit Wasser ab, wo sie sich kühlten. Das Metall war von so schlechter Qualität, dass man es eigentlich für nichts gebrauchen kann, aber viele Grox mögen die knusprige Art von Metall, die noch Rückstände aufweist. Es war Standartzeit 10:00. Seit fast 5 Stunden arbeiten wir unermüdlich. Wir gingen aus der Fabrik in ein Lager für Gewürzproduktion. Dort konnten wir sehen, dass die Grox auch ihr Gewürz fälschen, allerdings sind die Kopien wesentlich besser als unsere. Diese Kopien verkaufen sie zu Horrorpreise, die Käufer müssen sie kaufen oder sie werden ausgelöscht und so verdienen sich die Grox dumm und dämlich. Das gesamte Groxreich verdient so an einem Standarttag über 100 Mrd. Spore-Dollars, was mehr ist, als alle andere Reiche zusammen. Mein Reich bsp. verdiente gerade einmal 5 Mio. Spore-Dollars pro Tag, obwohl wir mindestens 10 Planeten kolonialisert haben und sie auch Gewürz förderten. Wir gingen in ein Saal, dort sollten wir uns ein Video anschauen. Plötzlich ertönte: "Ka'to li, matu saii, kama're tria, las-ai'n cqia ufua sida so." Dann sahen wir, wie ein paar Grox einen Planeten überfallen, die Bewohner töten und sie mit Gewürz zurückkehren, aber was machen sie da. Sie setzen einen Planetenklatscher ein und zerstören den Planeten vollständig, mit all seinen Kreaturen und Pflanzen. Alle Grox jubelten, doch wir waren bestürzt und sogar wütend über die Grox. Wir müssen von hier weg! Wir alle wussten, dass wir von hier wegmüssen, aber wie? Ein Sklave hat es bereits versucht, doch der wurde abgeschossen. Ein anderer wurde qualvoll verbrannt und noch jemand hatte es geschafft, wurde aber von einem Groxschiff entdeckt. Wir überlegten uns und hatten einen Plan. Wir machen einen Erdtunnel und kriechen dadurch bis zum anderem Ende, um ihn die Freiheit zu gelangen, aber da wäre nur ein Problem. Wir bräuchten ein Raumschiff und eins machen ist eine lächerliche Idee. Es gibt eine Zeit, dort sind alle Grox in einem Raum und müssen sich einen Vortrag über die unendliche Weisheit des allmächtigen Führers, Grox-i'nawa anhören, der dieses Imperium zu seiner heutigen Grösse verhalf. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt schliechen wir uns aus der Metallfabrik, wir waren wieder dafür auserwählt worden und stiegen in ein Raumschiff ein. Plötzlich ertönten die Alarmsignale und wir mussten schnell weg von hier. "Wo ist der Startknopf? Ich sehe überall nur dämliche Groxzeichen!", sprach ich. Da ist er und wir erhoben uns in die Lüfte und flogen von hier weg. Wir haben es noch nicht geschafft! Wir haben den Planeten verlassen, doch wir waren noch nicht aus der Gefahrenzone. Ein paar Groxschiffe kamen, wollten uns abschiessen und sie trafen uns. Aus den Lautsprechern ertönte: "Seca ti'aj manfi!" Skorpo sprach: "Wir verlieren Treibstoff", und damit war das Ende besiegelt, doch Halt! Wir sehen ein schwarzes Loch! Tschukon Gie sprach zu mir: "Was willst du tun? Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft mit diesem Wrack durch das schwarze Loch fliegen? Das überleben wir nie! Wir müssen es trotzdem versuchen", sprach ich zu ihm und wusste, dass es drei Wege gibt: Der Tod durch die Grox, der Tod wegen dem schwarzem Loch oder wir überleben. Wir kamen dem schwarzem Loch näher und plötzlich wurden wir von seiner Schwerkraft gefangen. Die Groxschiffe hinter uns flogen nicht mehr weiter, aber wir steuerten unermüdlich auf das schwarze Loch zu. Ecki sprach: "Du spinnst doch! Das schwarze Loch weist eine Stärke von über 5'974 Schwerkraftseinheiten aus und das Schiff wird höchstens 300 aushalten! Wir müssen es trotzdem versuchen!", sprach ich zu Ecki. Wir gerieten ins Wurmloch und siehe da, in wenigen Sekunden waren wir am anderem Ende, allerdings fehlten uns vier von sechs Triebwerken, ausserdem verdampfte die gesamte linke Hälfte des Raumschiffes. Die unendliche Fahrt "Wir sind 1'371 Lichtjahre von unserem Planeten entfernt", sprach ich zu den anderen. Wir schalteten alle Triebwerke ein, benutzen das Gewürz als Treibstoff und plötzlich erreichten wir eine Geschwindigkeit von G-0.9, was bedeutet, dass wir erst nach 10'000 Jahren zu Hause sind. Wir kamen an einem Planeten vorbei und wir bekamen ein Signal: "Iaööö Öiawi Ioa!", aber keiner wusste, was das genau heissen soll, also ignorierten wir diese Meldung und fragten, ob wir drei Triebwerke haben können. "Iäooi Oiuiu Uiaaa", und wir bekamen die vier Triebwerke und bezahlten 50'000 Spore-Dollars. Es vergingen drei Tage und wir erreichten unseren Planeten und waren glücklich, dass wir wieder hier sind. Wir wurden freundlich empfangen und wir erzählten alles über die Grox, was wir wussten und alle hörten zu. Übersetzung: *"Kqoz Qura Liz" = Raum für Waffe (Waffenlager).''' *"Tri'ce Djong" = '''Jemand der benachrichtigt. *"Nukia Si'liaka Hokrii e Garia saiiö"' '=''' Sklaven sollen erwachen und arbeiten für Grox.' *"Ufaki Sali'ra e Alinia aif Grox i alak faoii sia Miy" = '''Sklaven sind Müll, Grox sind heilig und besonderst Grox-i'nawa!' *"Ka'to li, matu saii, kama're tria, las-ai'n cqia ufua sida so" = Töten Sklaven, tötet alles Minderwertige! Der Planet ist unser! *"Seca ti'aj manfi"' = Sektor 3 Groxunwürdig' (Sektor 3 zerstört). Kategorie:Fanfiction